In Soviet Amestris
by Time Lord Flamel
Summary: The Promised Day is over. The world is safe. But the story is not over. A compilation of stories post-Promised Day to explain what happened to all the characters and their world.


**A/N Gods, I should not be writing this. I should be doing something productive. Or updating one of my other stories I was supposed to update months ago. But I just watched the last episode of FMAB. Oh god, the look on Knox's face was great. But the Mustang Unit *needs* to ditch the facial hair. It does not work on any of them.**

Chapter the Uno

"Hey, Captain Hawkeye." Edward nodded to the newly named Captain, walking down the hallway.

"Edward. It's good to see you. What brings you to Eastern Headquarters?"

"Well…" Ed hesitated, not sure what he was going to say. "Let's just say I wanted to give Brigadier General Mustang a little… present to show my appreciation for all he did on the Promised Day."

That was not strictly true. Ed just wanted a bit of payback for all Mustang had put him through while he was a State Alchemist.

"Oh. I suppose you will be needing directions?"

"Yeah." Ed was relieved that Hawkeye hadn't asked for further details, or why he wasn't carrying a package of any sort.

Hawkeye smiled kindly. "You know, you've changed a lot from that insubordinate little 12-year-old who became a State Alchemist."

"Not too much." The former Fullmetal Alchemist smiled inside. If only she knew.

"His office is just down the hall to the left." She pointed to one of the passageways. "The door says 'Mustang' on it. It's hard to miss."

"Thanks, Captain." Ed made to move, but Hawkeye stopped him.

"If he's asleep, please tell him he is running late for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Ed asked. He had not heard anything about this.

"It's a private ceremony for all the military officers that sacrificed their lives on the Promised Day." Seeing Ed's indignant expression, she added, "Don't worry, there will be a public ceremony later for civilians. You'll defiantly be invited."

"That's right, I am a civilian now." Ed remembered. It had been hard for him to adjust to not being a State Alchemist. Even now, two months later, he could still feel the empty space in his pocket where the pocketwatch used to sit. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"See you, Ed." The Captain walked off in a different direction.

Ed went to the corridor she had pointed to and started down it. Seeing the door marked 'Mustang', he pulled a thick circular instrument from underneath his coat and opened the door.

Much as Hawkeye had predicted, the Brigadier General was sound asleep. Perfect.

Ed walked up to Mustang and bestowed his gift upon the older man. Then he violently shook the State Alchemist's shoulder and yelled right in his ear, "WAKE THE HELL UP, MUSTANG!"

Mustang stood up so fast he knocked over the chair he'd been sitting in. "I'm up, I'm up, Hawk-" Then he saw Ed. "Oh, you little brat. Who sent you here to awaken me so rudely?"

"The Captain. She told me to tell you that there is a ceremony you are late for."

"Damn!" Roy yelled, running from the room faster than a bullet. He hadn't even asked Edward why he was at Eastern Headquarters, let alone waking him up in his office.

When Roy reached the field where the ceremony was being held, his eyes went searching for Hawkeye at once. Finally he saw her.

Rushing over, he asked, "Am I late?"

Riza looked over at Roy. An expression of utter disbelief crossed her face. "Sir, what happened to-?" Just then the horns started that signaled the beginning of the ceremony.

"Tell me later." He murmured.

*After the Ceremony*

"So, Hawkeye, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Sir… What happened to your face?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Well… Sir, permission to speak freely?" Mustang merely nodded. "There appears to be a slightly hairy worm crawling across your upper lip."

**A/N I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing school work today in Social Studies. This is my personal headcanon for the story behind Mustang's moustache. Which is a hairy worm.**

**~Partridge, April 27, 2012**


End file.
